


Good morning

by CleverImaginativeFluff



Series: smutty snk oneshots [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Morning Sex, Smutt, Switching, cutie patooties - Freeform, everything is pretty much text book i guess, following the evening sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 12:12:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4834892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CleverImaginativeFluff/pseuds/CleverImaginativeFluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren and Armin fuck what can I say that's pretty much it lol</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good morning

**Author's Note:**

> i've changed the name of this fic couse argh goddamn names i can just not... i might change it again... i just am not good with that sorta things. it's like 90% of the reason why i don't make OCs anymore :0

Eren's left arm had fallen over the edge of the bed and he was now resting most of his weight on the floor, trying not to end up on it, by pushing himself back in rhythmic motions. He held on tightly to the duvet that had also fallen half on the floor, his face turned to look at his white knuckles, with his head hanging off the bed as well. His right side was still on the mattress, his fingers entangled with Armin's. The shorter blond was covering all of his tan back with his own body, his forehead currently resting against Eren's right shoulder and his left hand under Eren's chest clinging on to the duvet to the best of his ability while he kept rocking his hip forcefully against Eren’s ass. It was these little thrusts that had pushed Eren half-off the bed.

Armin had established an agonisingly slow rhythm though he thrust forward hard and unrelentingly enough to make Eren whine and whimper each time, he was certainly in no hurry. The slow pace was maddening to Eren, he both hated it and loved it. If he could have it his own way he preferred his fucking to be hard, fast and rough, but he knew Armin loved to tease him and honestly he liked how Armin could turn fucking into love-making and how he could make it last. But at this very moment he just wanted to come. All the slow burning passion was nice to begin with, but now he was aching and desperate.

When Armin dragged along his prostate, he moaned and tightened his grip on his hand. He turned his head to the side to be heard, well knowing of how shakey his voice was, "Armin...." He was gasping and panting, "please, please, ple- AH!"

He could feel Armin breathe out an amused little hum against his nape just before his lips and tongue set to work on the area, and if Eren hadn't been like melted butter in his hands before, then he certainly was now.

Armin had been working on his boyfriend for ages by now and wouldn’t be able to hold up much longer himself, so Eren’s pleading did have an effect on him and he finally sped up, though perhaps also due to the other’s moaning and clenching around him.  He raised himself a little higher, hovering over Eren with his head hanging low between his shoulder blades so he could keep his mouth on Eren's incredibly sensitive neck. Eren was keening and whimpering and moaning louder and louder as Armin rammed into him harder and faster and more irregularly all the time until he came against the duvet they were lying on with one long final sob, the muscles of his ass contracting involuntarily around Armin. And that was what helped him reach his own bliss, and with a low swear, moaned against Eren’s sweaty skin he came inside him. 

  
  
Eren fell asleep almost immediately after Armin pulled out, so the latter of the two was stuck with doing the minimal amount of cleaning; finding some tissues and wiping his boyfriend clean and tying up the condom, before he could cuddle him and let sleep take him over too. The second Eren felt a warm body lying down next to him, he slung both and arm and a leg around Armin, clinging on to him for dear life. Armin sighed happily and snuggled closer to Eren's bare chest before finally letting himself fall asleep and dreaming of the arms that enveloped him.

What woke him up the next morning, only a few hours later, was a combination of Eren's gentle, almost ticklish kisses on his neck and shoulder, the hands that were tenderly stroking his body, touching as much as they could and Eren's morning wood against the cleft of his ass, swaying sleepily against him.

Armin briefly wondered how awake Eren really was. He had woken up before to some pretty hefty humping only to find out Eren was still dreaming, but when he heard Eren's gravelly morning voice mumble a; "'morning Arm," he knew well enough what was to ensue.

"'Morning dear..." He mumbled back sounding equally raspy, and then he closed his eyes again, just enjoying Eren's gentle touches for a moment longer, before his own cock was starting to feel as wet as Eren's, still grinding slowly against him. He had to do something about it. Though neither of them felt the least bit awake, Eren's ministrations had clearly made them both quite horny. Armin could feel his boyfriend’s heavy breathing on his neck and ear, the needy little sighs mixing together with his own louder breathing. They both needed this to be sped up, so Armin shrugged out of their embrace for a second to lean over to their nightstand and grab a condom and lube. He fumblingly found Eren's hand and made him close his fingers around the items, in exchange he got a small but sincere "thank you" whispered against his skin. HHe was starting to feel so hot under his skin, and Eren’s voice only made it worse. His hand had almost been shaking before, he was getting a bit more desperate than he’d thought.

Not a second after the words had left Eren's mouth, Armin felt his slick fingers against his ass and a shiver ran through his body at the still cool lube. It seemed as though his boyfriend was feeling pretty desperate for something more as well. Eren rubbed his fingers over his hole a few times to spread the lube around and to make Armin shiver again, and after he heard his needy sigh he pressed his first finger past the ring of muscle, Armin gasped and automatically rutted back against the finger, lifting his leg for better access.

As expected Eren wasted no time and after worming his finger around for a moment, only just making sure he could slide it in and out fairly easily he hurriedly added the next one and started scissoring Armin more open. Amidst all the poking around he managed to rub against Armin's prostate once or twice as well, making the blonde squirm and grasp at the sheets while he bit his lip in a vain attempt to keep quiet. The heat under his skin was already pooling in his stomach and Armin was certain neither of them would last very long, unlike last night. But that was okay, right now he just wanted Eren inside him.

 Normally Eren would be praising Armin and whisper dirty nothings against his sweaty skin, but despite their situation neither of the two were really fully awake yet and couldn’t room enough thoughts to multitask on a level where one both spoke and moved. Since Eren was already a bit of a silent grump in the mornings he was silent now too, apart from his laboured breathing. But he was kissing and licking along Armin's spine, to his hairline while opening him up for a third finger. It was just something he did though, without thinking. He withdrew his hand for a moment, making Armin whine in protest until he felt three fingers coated in a fresh, cool layer of lube against his fluttering hole again. He lifted his knee a bit and moaned unabashedly when Eren pushed his fingers into him. He leaned into Eren's chest and reached a hand back grabbing at his shoulder, "I'm ready," he panted, managing to somehow both sound commanding and desperate.

He could feel a little amused huff in his hair accompanied by a smile. He didn't doubt that Eren found it funny that he was so impatient now when last night and most nights, he liked to drag it out, while Eren begged for him to speed the process along. Luckily Eren preferred a fast and hard tempo more than some childish vengeance scheme that morning and pulled his fingers out again and grabbed the condom he’d put down just behind himself. He ripped it open with his teeth on account on supporting his weight on his other arm, and rolled it down over his rock had dick with one hand and a hiss. 

Armin grabbed his own butt cheek to open himself more up to grant Eren better access. He felt the head of his thick cock gently, but persistently nudge against his entrance, pushing into him almost surprisingly slowly. It didn't quite hurt but it was a stretch, so Armin took a deep breath and relaxed to make it more comfortable as he felt every inch of Eren push farther inside until he was completely sheathed in him, flush ass to hip. Armin let go of the breath he hadn't realised he had been holding in and out flooded a moan that ended in a whimper.

"You sound so pretty when I'm inside you," Eren whispered with his gravelly morning voice. Armin whined in response as he felt Eren drawing back, "are you okay ?" He asked and as soon as Armin had nodded, which he did before Eren had finished his question, he thrust forward again forcefully enough to make Armin whine almost as loudly as Eren usually did. He put a hand on Armin's hip to steady him a bit more and make it easier to fuck into him, and immediately his fingers became entangled by Armin's.

"You're so fu-uking thick..." He breathed as his grip tightened.

Eren nipped playfully at his neck and started a leisurely slow rhythm, rolling into Armin and making sure to drag over Armin's prostate as often as he could leaving his partner gasping. "And you're so fucking tight," he rasped back.

Armin let go of Eren's hand to reach up and behind to the back of his head to pull him into a messy kiss. Eren happily indulged him and slid his hand down over his hip, between his legs. In response Armin whimpered a little startled into the kiss, and soon Eren was eagerly swallowing up his moans.

He quite enjoyed playing with Armin's pulsating, slippery cock, not solely because of the reactions he provoked, but he liked having a cock between his fingers. Toying with the foreskin, sliding a thumb over the head, moving his wrist up and down and twist and up and down and a thumb back over the head, and feeling how wet Armin was.

He was starting to wake up some more and speed up both his thrusts and wrist.

Armin broke the pro-longed kiss, if you could even call it that, at the end they had mostly just breathed against the other's open mouth, moaning and groaning, occasionally licking and nipping the others’ lips. Now Armin released his iron grip of Eren's hair, though Eren had quite liked it, and instead started fisting the sheets and squeezing his eyes shut. Eren who was propped up on an elbow looked down over his desperate boyfriend with fondness. He looked his best like this just before he came, sweat soaked and writhing from pleasure and failing to keep as quiet as he'd like to, embarrassed and flushed red from his chest and up.

"Eren- ! AH-! I...!" 

"I know, I know." He leaned down and kissed his neck. "Come for me," he half groaned against the skin under Armin's ear behind his jaw.

Armin whimpered and convulsed, almost tearing the sheets and came in Eren's hand. Eren in turn kept rutting into Armin as the contractions around his cock made him willingly give up control of his body and soon after he came with a groan and mindlessly bit down on whatever was closest to his mouth by to stifle it. Armin whined as the teeth made contact with his shoulder, but other than the surprise of it he really didn't mind, he'd after all left quite a few marks on Eren last night.

They both stayed immobile, panting quietly, still connected by the hip for a minute before Eren pulled out. Armin sighed at the loss and Eren groaned at the feeling on his still sensitive dick as he took off the condom. Then Armin turned around and they embraced each other, suddenly feeling a bit tired and worn out again, all hype from their morning sex gone with it. “Do you wanna nap ?” Armin mused.

“Yeah, but I’m gross and sweaty and have a condom in my cum-y on my hand.” He said and held up his hand to gross Armin out and trying not to smile to widely while doing so.

“Ew !” Armin chuckled and leaned over to their night stand to grab some toilet paper, “Clean your ghastly hand up, you dirty perv.”

Eren scrunched up his nose and nuzzled his face against Armin with a hum while he spend way to much toilet paper on his hand and wrapped the condom in it before just tossing it to the wooden ground.

“Fucking gross, you’re cleaning that up,” Armin complained without malice, teasing his boyfriend.

“Later,” Eren mumbled and slung a few limbs over Armin and kissed his shoulder.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments bitches !!


End file.
